Foreign Affair
by gleek12304
Summary: Bella,a girl who had her heart broken meets Edvard the undercover prince from Denmark in this fairytale. But can she love him when her ex comes back while his family is supporting this new relationship and when she finds out hes a prince can she handle it
1. Chapter 1

The story you are about to read may seem like a fairy tale. A girl taught to love again. Finding her prince with a little help from people who seem like fairy god parents.

But this story is about a girl from Forks, Washington falling in love with an actual prince. And a prince realizing his true potential.

This story wouldn't really make sense if I King Edvard of Denmark and my wife Queen Isabella weren't telling the stories our selves.

So as all great stories begin once upon a time…


	2. How Did We Get Here

Foreign Affair Chapter 1

Bella's POV

*Flashback*

_It was a few days after my birthday and I was walking into school. I ran into the school bathroom and cried. _

"_Bella, what's going on?" Jessica asked. Angela was right behind her._

"_Ed…E" I couldn't even say his name. It was like a switch was turned on in my head. That switch took all the memories and just flushed them down the toilet, figuratively speaking of course. I wouldn't think of Edward again._

"_Is it Edward?" Jessica asked._

"_Yes." I whispered. They just hugged me._

"_What's wrong?" Angela asked. We were all sitting on the bathroom floor in Forks High._

"_He broke up with me." I said. Jessica and Angela's mouths dropped._

"_That's impossible!" Jessica said._

"_He loves you." Angela said._

"_Loved actually." I said._

"_What did he say exactly?" Angela asked._

"_I don't love you anymore, I never have. You were just a distraction."_

"_Don't worry in a few weeks Jessica, you and I will be at the University of Wisconsin." Angela said_

_*End of Flashback*_

That was three years ago. It is so funny how things can change in three years. Charlie got remarried to Lauren's mom. That was a contributing factor to moving. Jessica, Angela and I were roommates too. It had been like that since the beginning of freshman year. After the little incident in the bathroom we were the best of friends. Angela was here studying to become a lawyer and then going to law school, Jessica was going to be a journalist due to the fact that she loves getting gossip and I was going to be doctor. I decided to be a doctor after my second father left. Of course I couldn't get over the Cullen's but I was getting better at it and it was my senior year of college. But today was Sam and Emily's wedding and I told them I would be there so I am going back to Wisconsin a little later than usual. Of course I was late though.During the reception Angela was with me.

"And then there were two." I said.

"It's not that bad." Angela said

"No, they seem really happy. I...I just remember how much we used to talk about getting out there and following our dreams There's a whole world out there to see. You too. We're the last holdouts."I said. After the Cullen's left both of my groups of friends, aka: my school group of: Mike, Jessica, Ben, Eric, Tyler and Lauren, merged with my other group of friends, aka my La Push friends which were: the pack, and Emily.

Angela held up her left hand and showed me a ring. "Ben and I are engaged. Don't hate me."

"That's great. Why would I hate you? No."

"Thanks." She said and I hugged her.

"Okay ladies." Emily said.

"Oh look. Emily's throwing the bouquet." Angela said she went to stand by the crowd. Jessica and Mike were going through a rough patch but I knew those two, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. In a few hours like on our way back to Wisconsin Mike would be calling her and telling her how much he loved her. And of course she would forgive. I didn't see the toss all I heard was 'I caught it' from Angela.

Eddies POV (not Edward)

I pulled the car next to the other car and came out.

"Hey, what happened to the Lamborghini?" My competitor asked.

"I'm quite bored of the Lamborghini. Ready to lose?" I said.

"I've won Grand Prix. What have you won?" He said

"Nothing."

"And you're gonna beat me in your mummy's limo?"

"To be correct, Mr. Irvine, I'm going to beat you in my mummy's limo, to which I've made numerous modifications. So you should be afraid, my friend."

"Not half as afraid as you're gonna be when your mummy finds out."

"Racers ready?" We both stepped into our cars and we were ready.

"Go." We were racing all over Denmark and I knew that when the race was over I would be met by the paparazzi. It was going to be a close race and then the other car started to slow down.

"Good race, Your Highness." Soren said.

"Not exactly the way I wanted to win, it'd been better if you hadn't lifted your foot off at the end."

"No, you did great. Congratulations." Then three gorgeous women came over to me and I kissed them. The paparazzi was all over it.

"Sir, you need to be at the meeting with your parents." Soren and I left and sped off towards the palace. I quickly dressed just to hear my mother.

"He is late every time."

"Yes." My father said

"Edvard." My sister said running to me.

"Hi, Ari."I said. I noticed the stern stares of my parents.

"His Majesty, the king. Her Majesty, the queen. His Royal Highness, the crown prince. Her Royal Highness Princess Arabella." The announcer said and I was in the "prince world" as I liked to call it.

BPOV

Jessica was already settled in when Angela and I got to our room. Mike had given her a ride when he apologized. Walking in I saw four faces I never thought I would see again.

"OHMYGOD BELLA!" She shouted. I quickly tried to ignore them and go to my room with Angela but Emmett picked me up and squeezed me in a huge hug.

"Bella! Long time no see!" He said.

"Emmett, I would love to talk but can't breathe." I said. He let me go. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were here. "No offence but why are you here?"

"Carlisle and Esme teach here and we thought we haven't been to college in a long time so here we are." Rosalie said. Okay good Angela wasn't here to hear that.

"Where is Edward?"

"He's getting married at the end of the year and the bride to be has him planning it with her. Can you believe it; she wouldn't even let me plan the wedding! I knew if you and Edward were getting married, you would let me plan it." Alice said.

"Alice isnt the only one who hates Tanya, we all do." Emmett said.

"Tanya! He's marrying Tanya!" I said. They quickly changed the subject.

"Carlisle and Esme would love to see you come on." The Cullen's dragged me half way across campus.

"Carlisle, Esme, you will never guess who we saw!" Jasper said.

"Who?" Esme said.

"Bella!" Emmett said.

"Nice prank Emmett. Wait Emmett's pulling pranks again, he must be telling the truth." Carlisle said. I stepped into the room and Carlisle and Esme hugged me.

"We have our daughter back!" Esme said.

"I really miss you guys, but if I don't show up at my room soon Jessica and Angela will call Charlie and he will put out a missing persons report. Even when I'm in a different state he still does that." I said. They all laughed.

"Angela and Jessica are here!" Alice said

"Yeah, they've been my roommates since freshmen year. So well catch up later. Bye." I ran to my dorm room.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bella, hey!" Jessica said.

"How's it going?" I asked

"Oh, my God. Good. How psyched are you to be back?" She asked

"Yeah, but this year we do the dishes every three weeks whether we need to or not. And by 'we', I mean you."I said.

"Oh, look what my dad hooked me up with." She said. She led me into her room and showed me her new sound system and satellite dish. "Yeah. He may be totally inaccessible emotionally, but he does know how to install some really cool crap."

"Well, enjoy it. I'll be lucky if I'm ever home this year. I've got a five-hour chem lab, plus med-school applications and work." I said.

"Hey, hey, classes haven't even started yet. Before you start saving the world, you could come to the Rat with me, Stacey, Angela and Amanda." Stacey and Amanda were two great people I met while I was here. They were the kind of people who loved to party. They were also great stress relievers. We walked into the main hall and I saw the Cullen's. We were cracking up.

"So at this point in the trip, me and the other tour leaders are just...We're fed up with all these rich, snotty kids and all of their complaining." Amanda said

"So one night in Rome, we go to this bar and I kind of slept with a 45 -year-old cheesy Italian guy."Stacey said.

"Forty-five? Wow." I said. It really didn't surprise me; she was a total party animal.

"Well, he was cute in a Mussolini kind of way." She said as we found a table. I noticed the Cullen's watching me.

"What are you gals talking about?" Stu asked. He was usually my boss during the year.

"Our love for older, virile men like you." I said sarcastically. I could see Emmett smiling.

"A few more of these and believe me, I'll be the best-looking guy in here." Stu said. He gave us glasses of beer.

"Then you better take Stacey's away." I said.

"Oh, yes, please." Stacey said.

"You want back on the work rotation?" He asked

"Yeah, definitely." I said.

"How's tomorrow?" He said.

"How's Thursday?" I asked in response.

"How's tomorrow?

"Tomorrow it is." I said.

"All right. This round's on me." He said.

"Thanks." We said.

"Cheers."We all started drinking our beer.

"I can't believe you got to see all of Europe. I wish I could fast-forward through the next five years..." I started to say but Angela cut me off.

"I hate when she starts to talk about her life plan."

"It makes me feel so unfocused." Amanda said

"Tell me about it." They all agreed

"I'm a senior, and I've changed my major, like, six times." Amanda said

"I don't even have a major." Stacey said.

"Oh, please. By the time you get one, Bella will be done with John Hopkins." Jessica said. I looked over at Carlisle and at the mention of John Hopkins his eyes glistened.

"That's if I get in." I said.

"You'll get in."They said.

"No. Not after this semester. I have to take Shakespeare. Some sort of stupid humanities requirement." I said. I used to be really good at Shakespeare but after Edward and I separated, I could never fully understand it.

"That's it. The next time you talk about classes or work, you have to do a shot." Stacey said.

"It's just that Shakespeare is so useless..." I started to say.

"Hey, guys, I need this." Amanda said taking some guys shot."Here you go."

"No. No, come on." I said

"Oh, yeah, definitely." They all egged me on.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Drink it. Drink it." My table started chanting.

"It's your first night." Stacey said.

"Cheers." I said. I took the shot

"That's good." Amanda said.

"Oh, I hate you guys." I said. I caught the eyes of the Cullen's and they were shocked.

"Love you too." They replied.

"Bella, I think you're also stressed because the Cullen's are here." Angela said.

"No I'm not because Penny head isnt here." I said. Jessica thought of the name and it just stuck. Any time we were going to mention Edward it was nicknamed as Penny head.

"Why? They were inseparable in high school?" Jessica asked.

"He's getting married to a beach blonde tramp." I said. They just laughed. Emmett gave me an air five and the Cullen's were cracking up when I said that.

"You mean like Lauren?" Jessica asked for being such a great friend to Lauren she really talked about her behind her back. That is why we were great friends. She also said she wouldn't wish being Lauren's step sister to the worst person in the world. It was a real punishment. We all laughed at her Lauren comment. I thought she was going to say something about Rosalie because Jessica and Rosalie never liked each other. The Cullens were even laughing at the Lauren joke.

"From what I've heard, Worse!" We just kept laughing.

EPOV

"Did you read all the prepared research materials?" My father asked.

"Of course." I said

"Edvard, one day, you will be the 51st ruler of the longest continuous monarchy in the history of the world."Father said.

"Yes, I'm aware, Father."

"It's a monarchy that still requires the participation of the king in the workings and decisions of the government. So if I ask you if you're prepared, it's not an insignificant question."

"Father, I'm prepared, okay?"

"His Majesty, the king. And His Royal Highness, the crown prince." The announcer said.

"Your Majesty."

"I'm all right.

"Prime minister."

"Your Royal Highness."

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, let's get started." My father said.

"But a six-percent pay increase is the least the national unions will accept." One argued

"That's unconscionable." The other argued.

"Look. If we can't agree, how are we gonna get the two sides together?" My father said.

"This is blackmail."

"All right, we'll have to make other concessions then.

"Is there no end to the workers' demands?" Father asked.

"Our government must refuse to give in to the unions at all costs."

"I appreciate your ardor, Thomas, but I assure you they are very serious

About the deadline. Without concessions, they will strike." I was so bored. I was drawing on the piece of paper in front of me. Why did he have to bring me to these things?" Father said

"A nationwide strike will be disastrous for our economy."

"Edvard, I'm sure we'd all like to know what you think."Father said.

"Sorry, what was the question? I was... I was busy." I said.

"I see." He said. I left the meeting.

"I don't know why my father insists I go with him. I've always detested those meetings." I told Soren.

"Yes, sir. Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that, I don't know, you're going to be king someday." Soren said.

"Yes, don't remind me, Soren." I hated not having a choice."You're very lucky you're not me, let me tell you."

"If you want to change places, sir, call me day or night." Soren said.

"You know my mother's gonna go crazy when she finds out what happened today. It's a speech I definitely don't want to hear." She wouldn't be happy about the meeting or the racing."I need to get out of Denmark, Soren. I need to clear my head." I said turning on the TV.

"Oh, yes, and where would you like to clear your head this time, sir? I hear the slopes are opening early in St. Moritz this year. Monte Carlo has opened a new casino. Dropping a few hundred thousand kroner always seems to have worked miracles in the past." Soren said. The next commercial caught my attention.

"Warning. The following commercial...Wait, no time for that. Watch this! For years, Desperate Dan has been talking real women into doing the most outrageous things. And he's captured it all on tape. And now Desperate Dan takes you to America's heartland to bring you Wild College Girls: The Girls of Wisconsin. Oh, please. Come on; take your top off for us. Come on, Just once." I found the place to go.

"Wisconsin?" My mother asked.

"Yes."

"Why there, son?" Father asked.

"Because I've never spent much time in America before. And I'd rather go to the heart of the country where I can meet ordinary Americans. Plus, there's a well-respected university with interesting programs and a wide variety of extracurricular activities." I said. Not to mention girls who will take their top off.

"But this is absurd." Mother said.

"Look, I see this as a real opportunity to find myself." I said

"Oh, Edvard, please. This is just another in a series of escapades. Which, by the way, we finance." She said holding up tabloids of the recent events with the racing and the three girls. "Inevitably ending up with you in some tabloid, embarrassing us and forcing you to come back

to the palace to hide yourself until you convince us you have to go

and find yourself yet again" Mother said.

"If I'm the embarrassment you believe me to be, then maybe you should cut me off." I said.

"Well, what are you saying?" She asked.

"I'm saying I want to go and I'm going. And I neither require your money nor your permission." I stormed off.

"Edvard!" She screamed after me.

"I will do this on my own, Mother!" I yelled and slammed the door. I eavesdropped.

"Let him go. We've tried everything else, and it doesn't work, so...Frankly, it's encouraging he even wants to try." Father said.

"Soren. You will go with him." My mother said.

"Me, Your Majesty? On my own? Surely there's a caretaker better suited than..."I would love to see the looks on their faces. "I will arrange for our departure." Wisconsin here I come!


	3. Loathing or Loving

Chapter 2

EPOV

We were here. "Just look at them all, Soren. Thousands upon thousands of young, crazy college girls getting drunk and taking their tops off."

"Yes, sir, what a treat for us that it's happening here in America's dairy land. Breeding ground of the coronary bypass patients of the world." He said.

"Look at her."

"Your parents are expecting you to attend your classes Your Royal Highness."

"Yes, I know. Listen, Soren. From this point forward, I do not want you to address me as the prince or Your Royal Highness. You will address me as...Eddie."

"Yes, Eddie." I could tell it seemed unnatural for him to call me that. All these girls, this is gonna be fun.

"The last thing I need right now is to have the press all over me. I think it's gonna be fun."

"I'm having a wonderful time already."

"Are you unhappy, Soren?"

"What gave me away, sir?"

"I don't know. Your expression never changes. Do you even know how to smile?"

"Yes." We stepped out of the car to find our room. I noticed a group of students.

"Come on Bella."

"No, Emmett we are not pulling pranks on my roommates." Her name was Bella. Pretty. I found room 649, Brunner Hall.

"Oh, Soren, this is us." I said. We walked in.

"Good heavens. I thought you had to be convicted of a crime before you lived somewhere like this." Soren said.

"It's not that bad. Plus, we haven't seen the rest of it yet." I said pulling the curtain away.

"Apparently, this is the rest of it." Soren said.

"Well, I like it. And I'll even let you have first choice of the beds." I said.

"Oh, heavens. Which stained mattress shall I choose?" Soren said. Someone walked in.

"You the new guys? I'm Scotty. All right, all my foods labeled, so I'll know if you ate anything. I'm allergic to dairy, shellfish, red meat, melon, nuts and kiwi. So don't bring any of that stuff around here. The Xbox is off-limits. If you screw up any of my high scores, I'll blind you with my laser pointer." He said. Soren and I settled in and went to the main hall.

"Now, this... This is the real university life I was talking about. You see, here, we're just two typical college students." I said. I wasn't Prince Edvard.

"Absolutely, sir. I, for one, can't wait to raucously cheer on the fellows of the tackle football team as they challenge the Gophers, our hated rivals, who apparently hail from a place called Minnesota." He said. Some person put his arm on Soren's shoulder and screamed.

"Minnesota sucks! Wisconsin rules!" This was the life.

BPOV

I was cleaning tables when I noticed someone new. Emmett was watching me.

"Waitress, we'd like to see some menus, please." The new guy said.

"I'm not a waitress, there are no menus, and the kitchen's closed." I replied.

"Well, then what can you offer us?" He asked.

"I can offer you beer and pretzel rods, my fine fellow, at ye old pub yonder." I said impersonating his accent. It was no use. The accent was a great touch and he was handsome. I told myself I wouldn't fall in love again and here I was.

EPOV

"Shall I go to the bar, sir?" Soren asked.

"Yes. Yes, two of these. Two beers." I replied. That girl was the one from this afternoon. Bella.

"Very good." He said. We sat and drank our beers and I watched Bella.

"Would you like another, sir?" Soren asked.

"Yes, I'll get these." I said. I wanted to talk to this Bella.

"Thank you very much, sir." Soren said. I was going to talk to her.

EmPOV

"Guys, he's watching Bella. I don't like it." I said.

"Em, she hasn't dated anyone since Edward. You heard Jessica and Angela. Let her fight her own battles. Who knows he could be just what she is looking for." Alice said.

"Okay but if he does something wrong, I'll hurt him. No one messes with my little sister." I said. Rose smacked me on the head.

"Emmett, just let things happen." Rose said.

BPOV

I was cleaning up the bar when I heard.

"Hello again."I looked up and saw the new guy.

"What can I get for you?" I asked.

"I was hoping you could recommend something better than what we've been drinking." He said. I decided to have some fun with him.

"Well, for the discerning out-of-towner like yourself, I recommend Leinenkugel's. You can really taste the extra ten cents." I said.

"Yes, by all means. Two, please. You know, if we were in Germany right now, we'd be underground." He said.

"What?" What was he trying to do?

"Rathskeller, it means basement." He said.

"OK." I said. I didn't even know what to say. That only happened with Edward.

"Yes, perhaps I should've known better than to flirt in German." He said.

"Perhaps." I felt extremely stupid right now.

"It's not a very attractive language, is it?" He said.

"No." I said. He put his hand forward.

"I'm Eddie." So similar to Edward. I grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Bella."

"So will you take your top off for me?" He asked. Did I miss something. I saw Emmett and Jasper laughing.

"What?"

"Take your top off for me like Wild College Girls. Just a quick look. No one's watching. Just take it off for me." He said. I grabbed the soda hose and shot it at him covering him in soda. The Cullens were laughing.

"You, time to go." A random person said.

"Just calm down." His friend replied.

"No, you calm down." The other said. This would turn into a fight.

"Get off me." Eddie said.

"You get out." More people were joining in.

"Get your hands off me." He said.

"Out. Go on!" Well this is definitely was one of the strangest first nights back in my life.

EPOV

What did I do wrong! Isnt taking your top off what all college girls do? I guess not.

BPOV

It was the first day of classes.

"Science is a never-ending quest. For anyone planning a future in science, an open mind is a must. Grading is as follows: Forty percent, procedure. Fifty percent, lab work. And ten..." The door opened and Eddie came in. Great. "May I help you?" The teacher asked.

"Yes. I believe I'm signed up for this class." Eddie said. Who does he think he is?

"Fine, Mr. Williams. Next time be here by 8: 20 or you'll be locked out. And what about you?

I'm talking to you, sir." The teacher said.

"I'm auditing." Eddie's friend said

"Not this class, too small." The teacher said. "Take a seat, Mr. Williams. As I was saying,

forty percent, procedure. Fifty percent, lab work."

"You can wait outside." Eddie said.

"You'll be all right, sir?" He asked. Sir. What was he a butler?

"And ten percent..." The teacher said.

"Yes, just wait outside." Eddie said.

"You know, if this is a 'lovers' thing, could you please take it in the hall?" The teacher said.

"Soren, just go. Go." The man Soren left. "My sincerest apologies. Oh, please proceed." He made his way to the seat next to me.

"And ten percent, attendance. You will find a list in front of you of your supplies and the experiment you will be conducting. Now, I want you to turn to the person next to you and introduce yourself. Congratulations, folks, you've just said hello to your permanent lab partner." We looked at each other. This was going to be a long semester! After class he walked out and I followed him.

"Hey. You forgot your supply list." I said.

"Oh, right, thank you." I could tell he was going to put all this off.

"Listen, what's your name again?" I asked.

"Eddie." He said.

"Eddie. Right. This class is really important to me because I need this teacher

to get me into med school. And if I'm stuck with you as my partner, I can't afford to have you

screw things up for me, okay?" I said. I noticed the Cullens, Angela and Jessica waiting for me.

"It's very important to me, as well. I love organic chemistry. I've recently discovered

that large amounts of alcohol mixed with a carbon-based life form causes the life form to blurt out stupid things. So apologies to the other night. I was just having some fun." He said. I couldn't tell if he was being serious. The Cullens were watching me attentively.

"Of course you were. And I love being made to feel like a brainless slut by some sloppy lush. Thanks." I said.

"I have learned me to repent the sin Of disobedient opposition To you and your behest, I am enjoined And beg your pardon" He said.

"Is he drunk now?" I asked. I could hear Emmett laughing.

"It's a play. Romeo and Juliet?" I played stupid.

"Shakespeare?" Great now all I could think of was when Edward left that week, Mike Newton quoting Shakespeare outside my window.

"This is gonna be a fun semester. Don't forget your half of the supplies next time." I said walking off. He was seriously aggravating me. We got back to my room and we were all talking but I couldn't get Eddie off of my mind.

"You would think that after spraying somebody with high-powered soda, he'd get the message to stay away." I blurted out.

"Well, I think he's pretty hot." Stacey said.

"Hot? Oh, my God, Stacey ,he is so affected. He was quoting Shakespeare, like

some Shakespearean-duke-lord guy. I hate phonies like that." I said.

"Bella this is the first guy you've showed interest for since Penny head. So are you saying you wouldn't take him up to the stacks?" Jessica asked.

"Okay. A, going at it in the dusty stacks of the library is fairly disgusting. And B, you literally say that about every hot guy." I said.

"Oh, so you admit he's hot." Angela said.

"Okay, I'm done having this conversation." I said. "I need to concentrate

on my applications. And what's with his weird friend who's always hanging around?" Angela and Jessica had a huge smile on their faces.

" If I didn't know any better I would say Bella has a crush on him!" Angela said. Everyone was agreeing.

"okay. Bye guys." I got up and decided to take a walk.

The next day in class Eddie didn't show up.

"One partner is monitoring temperature and flow, while the other pours the hydrochloric acid into the separatory funnel." I was following instructions the best that I could. " Now...carefully turn the stopcock to allow some of the solution to flow into the round-bottom flask." The container broke. My teacher just stared at me. "Start over again." He said. Emmett was waiting outside for me.

"Hey Bells.

"Not now Emmett." The Cullens, Angela and Jessica were following me.

"Dude she's scary when she's angry." Emmett said. I walked into Eddie's room.

"Where is he?" I saw him still in bed. "You're still in bed?"

"Good morning, miss. Would you care for some breakfast?" The man said.

"I spent the last two hours looking like an incompetent idiot because my lab partner

didn't show up." I said

"Was that this morning?" Eddie asked.

"Yes! You know, I know exactly who you are."

"You do?"

"You do?"

"You're a spoiled, little rich kid who sees college as a detour on the way to an easy life. No character. No accomplishments. Just a royal pain in the ass." I said. The Cullens never heard me swear. They knew I was angry.

"You're completely wrong." Eddie said as the man handed him his breakfast.

"See, unlike people who are given everything, I have to earn what I get. But that is the beauty

of a meritocracy. People rise and fall based on how hard they work." I said.

"Would you like some more hollandaise?" The man asked.

"No, that's good. Thank you." Eddie said.

"You're making eggs Benedict on a hot plate in a dorm room?"Seriously.

"Yes, just a typical student breakfast. Would you care to join us?" The man asked. Edie came down off his bed in his boxers. I must admit I was a bit surprised but he did look hot. Focus Bella! Remember why you came here!

"No, thank you." I said.

"So where's your statue?" Eddie asked.

"What statue?" I asked.

"Someone as righteous as you must have a statue of themselves somewhere."He said.

"There's a difference between being righteous and being right. I happen to be right. Could you

please put a shirt on or something?" The whole thing with him being in nothing but boxers was really distracting.

"If you're going to be a doctor, you'll have to get used to naked men." He said.

"Dude! Dude, there's a chick in our room." The other roommate said.

"Just drop the class." I said.

"No." Eddie said.

"Well, then you better be there, and you better be prepared." Fighting with him was kinda fun. I stormed out.

EPOV

"She really meant those things, didn't she?" I asked Soren.

"Yes, she did seem rather upset, sir. Though, regardless. I don't see why you would care." Soren said. What was happening to me. I don't know but like it.

"Do enjoy the eggs, sir. They were purchased with the last of your money." Soren said.

"We have some left, don't we?" I said.

"What you came with is gone." He said.

"Well, you're getting some sort of paycheck, aren't you?" I said. I would do something to get to know this Bella more. Work where she works it will solve both of my problems: the money and her.

The next day I went to the main hall for my first job interview.

"Skills: polo, fencing, speaks French, English, German, Dutch, Danish and Flemish. Flemish? Is therea country called Flem?" I smiled.** "**Look, that's all great but it doesn't mean crap to me. I need somebody with workexperience, and you don't have any." He said.

"I really could dowith the employment." I said.

"There are a lot of studentswho wanna work here." He said

"Well, I have the highestrecommendation." I said.

BPOV

"Hey, Bella."

"Hi." I said. I looked over behind the counter and saw Eddie.

"Are you deliberately trying to make me miserable?" I asked.

" No, I'm simply manning the delicatessen in the event that one of my fellow students

wants a tasty sandwich." He said.

"Stu, did you hire this guy?" I asked.

"Yeah. He came highly recommended."

"By whom?"

"You."

"Bella, I'm busy. Eddie's your boy. You're in charge of him." He said.

EPOV

"What would you like?" I asked.

"A turkey sandwich."

"All right, it seems we're completely out of turkey today." I said.

"Dude, there's like ten turkey things in there." He said.

"Is this some sort of test? Did Johns Hopkins send you to see if I can handle pressure? Because I'm starting to crack." Bella said.

"Well, who's in charge of carving?" I asked.

"Use the slicer."

"What's that?" She grabbed the turkey and went to the machine.

"You used me as a reference." She said. She seemed angry.

"Yes. Look, you were the only one I knew. Despite what you think, I do need this job. I have no money." I said. She didn't seem to believe me.

"But you have a personal egg poacher." She said.

"No, no. He's just another student." I said. She didn't believe that either.

"Really? What's he studying? How to be a 30-year-old junior? Try the "on" button." She said.

"Look, Bella. You were right about my parents back in Denmark. They are from a certain wealth. But I've cut myself off from them." I said.

"Dude." The guy said.

"Yes, just one minute. Listen, Bella. I realize I've taken advantage of you recently, and...But just give me a chance today, and if I cause any problems, then I'll quit." I said.

"OK. Your right hand goes on the handle. Slowly slide the meat back and forth. And unless you want a turkey-thumb sandwich, don't put your hand near the blade when it's moving, okay?" When our hands touched it was like an electric current was going through us.

BPOV

This seemed very familiar. Our hands touching and the electric current. I was falling for Eddie. Or hating him one of the two. I mean what are the odds that my first boyfriend's name was Edward and now Eddie has come into my life.

"Right." I said. "Slowly, slowly. Right. Right. Okay, nice and smooth. That's enough." I said. Alice came up when she saw us.

"Bella!"

"Hey Alice what's up!"

"Don't be mad okay?"

"Why?"

"So my family is leaving early for Edward's wedding and he's coming back here with us and his new wife." I stopped dead in my tracks. I couldn't breathe.

"Bella?" Eddie asked.

"Alice is it, may I speak to you?" He asked.

"Sure." She said.

EPOV 

"What has Bella frozen like that?" I asked.

"Eddie, I don't know if I should tell you this, but you have a right to know." Alice said. Soren showed up. "Three years ago, Bella and my brother, Edward were dating. They were inseparable. On her eighteenth birthday Bella and Edward got in a huge fight. The next day, my dad got offered a job in LA and we packed up and left. Edward stayed behind to say goodbye. We all wanted to say goodbye but he wouldn't let us. We didn't know what he had told her until we saw her this year. He told her she was a distraction and that he never loved her. But that wasnt true. Jessica and Angela said she has been a mess since then. I'm only telling you this because I think you are so good for Bella. Well, he's getting married. And my family hates her. We are leaving tonight to go to his wedding and he wants to come here with his new wife. He hates being away from the family. He doesn't know Bella is here. He told us not to have anything to do with Bella. He wanted a clean break, but when your dad is a professor at a college and you see someone, there isnt much you can do. Bella may say she is over Edward, but I don't think she is."

"So she freaked out over this guy who said he never loved her?" I asked.

"It was more than that. They shared secrets, they were together for six months, and they stayed at each others houses. They both fell hard. He also left her in the middle of the forest. My whole family will be screaming at him for that and things he said. He's marrying Tanya because he wants to forget about his love for Bella. Eddie, if you want Bella, you have to work fast. Well be back in a week. Take care of her." Alice said.

"Soren, can you believe that guy! Leaving Bella!"

"Sir, if I didn't know any better I think you were falling for her."

"Soren, I have to get back to work." I walked back.

"Are you alright, Bella?" I asked.

"Fine."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Okay."

"Here, Bella, it's your turn tonight." Someone said and handed Bella keys.

"Okay." She started cleaning tables and turned the juke box on. She turned on "I Hope I Don't Fall In Love With You" by Marc Cohn. She started dancing while she worked. She was mesmerizing.

"Hey, kid." My boss said. I quickly snapped out of my trance. "I need you to go outside and hose down the mats." I brought the mats outside and started spraying them with the hose.

"Are you sure you don't want a hand, sir?" Soren asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"Hey." I knew that voice already. I looked up on the balcony. Bella was there. "You did okay in there." She said. She was probably just trying to be nice.

"You can't be serious, can you?" I said.

"Well, by 'okay', I mean spilling a ton of beer and screwing up everyone's order." I said. I laughed.

"Yeah."I said.

"No, you'll be fine." She said.

"You know, this Saturday evening, there's a dorm party at Brenner Hall. A gathering. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me." Alice did say I had to work fast.

"Accompany you?" She asked.

"Oh, right, yes. How do you say it colloquially? Yo, dog, there's a mad party

kicking at my crib, if you want to roll down there with me." I said. I even tried to snap my fingers. "Ow!"

"That was just sad. Don't ever do that again." She said. She was smiling. Her smile was one of the most beautiful things in the world.

"Yes, I really hurt my finger. So would you like to come?"

"I...I'm actually kind of busy." She said as she left.

"Oh, dear." Soren said.

"What?" I asked.

"I believe you just got rejected, sir."

"You know, I don't think that's ever happened to me before." I said

"You've never been attracted to anyone who didn't know you were a prince before. I wouldn't get too worked up over it, sir. The chances of a relationship between yourself and Miss Bella are not promising. You two are of a completely different caliber." He said.

"Soren, just because she isn't royalty doesn't mean she's not important." I liked her. And I told myself I would get her.

"The higher caliber I was referring to, sir, was hers."

"What?"


	4. The Past and The Future

Chapter 3

BPOV

The next day we had classes. I couldn't get the whole Edward situation out of my head . Eddie was watching me.

EPOV

Bella is worrying me. One mention of her ex-boyfriend coming up and she's different. I don't care what I have to do I will protect her from him. Alice wants me to work fast so this might work.

BPOV

Eddie seemed lost in thought so I kept doing the experiment.

"Mr. Williams, please do something." He said. Eddie snapped out of it.

"So you know the other day when you quoted Romeo and Juliet?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. I think he knew what I was asking.

"Well, it's funny because I'm actually taking a Shakespeare class myself and...I'm not struggling, I'm actually being graded unfairly." I looked out the room and saw the familiar bronze hair. He turned to look through the window when heard me voice. "But I was wondering,

since you seem to be..." He cut me off.

"Well-versed."

"Yeah. Well, I was hoping maybe you could..."

"Help you." He said.

"No, I don't need help." I said. He didn't believe me.

"Oh, OK. Just sounded like you were asking me for help, that's all." I was getting annoyed.

"Forget it." We turned away for a second. "Yeah, OK, I need help." I didn't just need help, I was going to show Edward that he wasn't the only one who knew how to move on. Especially since he is watching me through the window. Oh the Cullens are so going to get it. I just have to avoid him.

Yes, I'll help you. It's not a problem. Only...I'm going to need some help of my own first." He said.

Edwards POV

My whole family was blocking their thoughts. I was taking a tour of the school with Tanya when I crossed a familiar scent. Bella. She was in a room with a guy.

"Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, did you know?"

"Know what?" they said

"That Bella was here."

_Bella is worrying me. One mention of her ex-boyfriend coming up and she's different. I don't care what I have to do I will protect her from him. Alice wants me to work fast so this might work. Maybe Soren can get the royal guard as bodyguards. I don't know but who knows how long my parents will let me stay._

"Alice, you told that guy to work fast?" I said.

"Edward, he's good for her." Well I don't know about that but I will have to spy on their little study session.

BPOV

"So I'll see you later today."

"Yeah. Bye Bella."

"Bye Eddie." I walked out of the room and saw the Cullens, including Edward.

"So study date with Eddie?" Alice asked.

"Oh I forgot you are always listening."

"Eddie very original." Penny head said.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you were jealous."

"What have you been doing since we left." I saw Jessica and Angela watching us.

"Let's see, Charlie married Lauren's mom. Visited Paris with Angela and going to college. Nothing much. I have to go."

"I'll help you with clothes for your study date." Alice said. I rolled my eyes. I quickly ran to Angela and Jessica.

"it wasn't that bad. We barely spoke to each other. And I have news." I said.

"What?" They both asked.

"I have a study date with Eddie." They screamed with excitement.

"Bella this is the first guy you've like since Penny head. Hopefully it goes well."

I met him in the laundry room an hour later.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Pour the bleach like this:"I said. I was gliding his hand . "And do not spill."

"I bet you can't believe I've never done laundry, can you?" He joked.

"Yeah, it's a real leap." I joked. He started holding up his clothes. The first one was a shirt. "Cold." Then a pair of pants. "Warm." And socks. "Cold, cold."

"It's just so confusing. I mean, how do you know what goes in which pile?" He said. I held in my laugh.

"It's a gift. I guess you could say I'm the Rain Man of laundry." I said. "OK, now it's my turn." I took out my book.

EmPOV

"the date seems to be going good. He's making her laugh and she can't stop blushing." I said. Edward growled. "I like this dude."

Eddies POV 

This is going better than I got. I can't believe I got Soren to stay away. Time to romance her.

BPOV 

"We did King Lear, and now we're on the Sonnets. Next, it's Hamlet, which is about

a whiny prince from Denmark. What does that have to do with reality?" I asked. He just laughed.

"More than you think." He said. So maybe they had royalty where he was from.

"Well, you're from Denmark, do you even have princes?" I asked.

"Yes, I think we do."

Edwards POV

_That was a close one. _What does he mean that was a close one? He's hiding something and I don't like it.

BPOV 

"Well, Stacey read it, and she said he's a total loser." I said.

"Well, you can tell Stacey that the prince was young and scared, and he didn't feel ready for

the hard choices he had to make. It's not easy facing that kind of pressure." He said. That was odd he was defending Hamlet like he knew what he was going through. "Right. Sonnets, you say." He said. He took a deep breath. "O me! What eyes hath love put in my head Which have no correspondence

With true sight Or if they have Where is my Judgment fled That censures falsely What they see aright?" He read.

Edwards POV

He's reading her sonnets. He is so cheesy. Bella won't fall for that.

BPOV

"It's beautiful." He said. I had no idea what that said. I was distracted by his accent reading those words.

"It's gibberish. I have no idea what he's saying." I said. I kinda did. I just wanted to hear him speak again. I could keep playing stupid for the rest of my life if he would just speak.

"Well, he's saying that love is magical, and that it makes people look at each other in an unspoiled way, without judgment." He said.

"Why doesn't he just say that? Why can't people just say what they mean?" I asked.

"Well, people rarely say what they mean. That's the interesting part, is...is what's going on

underneath the surface. See, take line 12. The sun itself sees not Till heaven clears What does that mean to you?" He asked. I knew the Cullens were watching me and so were Angela and Jessica. Play dumb.

"That the sun can't shine when it's cloudy." I said. I blushed at my answer and he laughed.

"No. You're being too literal. See, don't just go for the obvious. See, all these words, they have multiple meanings, and you have to explore the possibilities and then make your choice." He explained.

Edwards POV

Bella could not be buying this.

BPOV

"See, like the word "sun", that could mean the actual sun, or it can mean light. But then "light" can mean knowledge or reason." He said.

"That could go on forever." I said.

"Yes. Yes, it could." He said. " But I think in this case means reason. And then "heaven" may refer to the pearly gates, or it could mean a state of being, you know, Iike being happy or in love. So now read it again, taking in all the possibilities, and tell me what you think it means." He said.

"The sun itself sees not Till heaven clears." I read. " I guess it means that love blinds you. And when you're in love, you can't think reasonably." My mind didn't jump to Edward it jumped to Eddie. Was I finally moving on?

"Do you agree?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah." I said. "I mean, it's just a poem." I just blushed. The smile dropped from his face.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's just a poem." He said.

"Thanks for your help but I really need to get going. So I'll see you later."

"Yeah. And Bella. If you ever need anything, just know I'm here."

"Thanks. I'll remember that."

"Until then I bid you adieu." He said.

"Bye."

Eddies POV

Well that went better than expected.

BPOV 

I walked out and saw Jessica, Angela and the Cullens.

"were you guys spying on me?"

"We were curious." Angela said. Alice came up and whispered in my ear.

"Edwards jealous."

"IS he now. Well maybe he should have thought about that before he left me in the forest." I said. "And by the way, I think I'm falling for Eddie." I walked off.

Eddies POV

Soren walked in after Bella left.

"How did it go sir?"

"Well. At least I think so."

"Sir, that family she hangs around with care about her a lot. They were encouraging this, well a majority of them were."

"Yes and I'm falling for her."

BPOV 

The next few days fell back into routine and I was picking up my Shakespeare midterm. A-. Yes. I had to go find Eddie. He was working.

"Eddie. Hey. Look. It's my Shakespeare midterm." I said holding it up.

"A-minus. That's brilliant. That's really, really good. Well done." He said.

"Thank you. Thank you, really, for helping me." I said.

"It's okay."

"I did even better on my chemistry." I said. Alice was watching us.

"It's good. That's really good." He said.

"How'd you do?" I asked.

"How did I do? A minus...three grades." He said.

"D-minus." I said.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter." He said.

"Sure it does. You can do better. I know you can." I said. The next thing I know stuff was spraying from the machine he was working on. I tried to help him stop it. We were laughing while this was happening.

"And give up a brilliant career in the food-service industry?" He joked. We eventually got the spraying to stop. He looked at me and just said. "Whoops! I just started cracking up and I was cleaning up the stuff.

"Hey, Eddie, do you have any plans for Thanksgiving?" Alice asked smiling at me. I knew what she was doing.

"No, no. I'll be here." He said. He looked at me nodding his head like he knew something was going on.

"Have a good vacation." I said.

"Yes, you too." He said. I walked out. Alice must have told Angela because she met me at the door. She also had Stacey.

"I can't believe you. I can't believe you, Bella. You should've invited him home with you." Stacey said. I could just think of Charlie's reaction.

"What? No. That would be so weird."

"Well, then you won't mind if I invite him back to Milwaukee with me?" She asked.

"No. No, of course not. Why would I mind?" I said. I did mind

"I don't know." Stacey said. Whatever game they were playing had Alice Cullen written all over it and I saw her and the Cullen discretely hiding under the stairs."Hey, Eddie, since you don't

have any other plans, I was wondering if..." I cut Stacey off.

"You wanted to spend Thanksgiving with me and my family?"

"Yes, that'd be nice. Thank you." He said. I saw the Cullens high fiving each other.

"Sure." I said.

"where are we going actually?" he asked.

"A small town in Washington called Forks."

"oh." I just hope Charlie won't kill him.

Eddies POV 

I was going to her house.

"I think I probably should come with you, sir." Soren said. How was I going to explain this to her family.

"Oh, no, not this time." I said.

"The thing is, you see, you'll be on your own." That was the point. I wanted to be alone with Bella.

"Yes, and I'll manage." I said packing.

"All right. Later, dudes." Scotty said.

"Actually, sir, it's my duty to look out for you at all times." Soren said.

"Soren, I'll be fine." I said.

"With respect, sir, that's not for you to decide."

"Soren, yes, it is for me to decide."

"What am I going to do here for five days?" He asked.

"I don't know. Just sightsee, relax. Soren, you'll be fine, okay?" He nodded. This was it! My chance. She would be away from her friends and that family she always hangs around with.


	5. Start of Something New

Chapter 4

BPOV 

I can't believe I was bringing Eddie home for Thanksgiving. Charlie, Lauren's mom, Cindy, Renee and Phil were waiting outside for me.

"I'll pick you up Monday." Angela said. She winked at me.

"Hey." I said running up to my family.

"Hiya, sweetie. Oh, it's good to have you home." My mom said.

"Hi, Dad." I said hugging him.

"Hi, kiddo." I could tell he was eyeing Eddie from my hug.

"This is Eddie. Eddie, this is my mom and dad and my step mom and step dad." I said.

"Oh, we're so glad that you could join us. The only college friends of Bella's we've ever met, they've all been girls." My mom said.

"Thank you. I'm glad to be invited." He said.

"Hi, I'm Charlie Swan." My dad said shaking his hand.

"Charlie, hello."

"Hey, hey, Doc Izzy." My brother Tommy called.

"Farmer Tom Sausage." I said. My three brothers were together.

"Hey."

"Hey. Oh, Riley, you look great."

"Oh, well, you know, Kayla's got me on Slim-Fast, so I lost 10 pounds." My brother Riley said.

"And he put five of it back on today at Rocky Rococo's." My brother Tommy joked.

"Boys." My mom said, implying we had company. Just when she said that Lauren pulled up in designer clothes and got out of the car.

"Who's this guy?" Tommy asked.

"This is Eddie. Eddie's an exchange student from Denmark. He's just a friend." I said. I regretted saying he's just a friend because Laurens head shot up to look at him.

"Hello." He said.

"Welcome to our home." Riley said.

"Thank you." Eddie said.

"Riley, he speaks better English than you do."

"Yeah, anyway... Pops, we'll see you in the morning. Hey, we're watching you, Frenchy." Tommy said. I just rolled my eyes. Lauren already had his eyes on him.

"Come on into the house." My Mom said.

You can ignore the moron triplets." I whispered."

"Okay." I led him up to my room and he set the bags down. Lauren was following him like a lost puppy.

"This is it. you can put them right here." I said pointing to the bed. "Thanks." He walked around the room looking at it from all angles.

"Is it a custom for Americans to put thinks under floorboards for storage?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" There it was. All the gifts the Cullens got me for my eighteenth birthday. "Oh my god! Eddie can you stay in here for a bit?"

"Yes. There's a letter." He handed it to me. "What does it say."

I read it out loud. "Dear Bella, I guess you found it all, the photos the plane tickets etc. They never left you along with I. Bella, I never left you. I couldn't, I was just where you couldn't find me, always watching. I've even been at college with you and your new boyfriend. I'm glad you've moved on to a safer person that's all I wanted for you. I still sneak into your room while your boyfriend and roommates aren't looking to watch you sleep. Alice told me he was good for you. Occasionally you mumble my name but mostly his but when you do mumble my name my heart still always soars. Bella even after you find this, I'm still going to be watching you, making sure you're safe, hoping that guy doesn't hurt you. I'm even watching you at this moment. Please don't let this letter ruin what you have built, it will only make me feel more guilty for ruining your life. Just know that, I love you, always will, even when you're old and wrinkly. Nothing will stop me. So continue on with your life, have children, age, watch their children grow up. Be happy. Be safe. Love always, Edward Cullen. PS ALICE SAYS HI."

Eddies POV 

What did he mean he was always watching her.

BPOV 

I took the letter and ripped it up. Eddie just stared at me in shock. "That was my past." I said. I took the pictures and the gifts and put them out of sight. He put his eyes to my map.

"What are all the pins for?" He asked.

"The few red ones are where I've been, and all the green ones are where I want to go." I said.

"Ecuador, El Salvador. They're not exactly tourist destinations, are they?" He asked.

"No, but they're all the places that Doctors Without Borders brings good medical care and vaccinations and clean drinking water." I saw the look on his face. "What?"

"Nothing. I just really never met someone who makes me feel so intimidated. And believe me, I've met my fair share of intimidating people." He said.

"I'm not intimidating. Look at me." I said.

"Yes, well, you see, that's pretty intimidating, as well." He said.

"Well, I'm not the only one with goals. What do you want to do?"

"I don't really have any choice. I have to take over the family business."

"No choice at all?" I asked. It seemed so unbelievable.

"No." He sat down on my bed.

"Careful, you're crushing Gus." I said picking up my old moose stuffed animal. HE had this funny look on his face.

"Oh, Gus."

"Yes, Gus. He's a very good watch-moose. Not once was I attacked by a monster under my bed or something scary in the closet. Isn't that right, Gus?" I said. I started making a funny voice. "Yes, that's right." He laughed. He took Gus's hand and shook it.

"Hello, Gus. Nice to meet you." HE said.

"Very pleased to meet you, as well." I said. We were laughing.

"I like you like this." He said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Don't know. Just like this. Just Bella." HE leaned in and Charlie opened the door, which meant Lauren was eavesdropping and thought I was taking what was rightfully hers.

All right, Eddie, we got Tommy's room made up for you. It's just down the hall across from our room. We sleep with the door open." Enter Police Chief mode.

"Thanks, Dad." I said.

"So, Eddie, would you like to see how things work around here? Maybe help us out tomorrow?" He said. Charlie might have been Police Chief but there was a side that many didn't know about him and he was referring to other part. My dad inherited some farm land and we usually helped when he wasn't touring during the summer.

"No, no, I don't think that's such a good idea." I said.

"Oh, why not?" My dad asked.

"Yes, why not?" Eddie asked. Man he was just as stubborn as I was.

"Okay. You know what? Go ahead and help out. I'm gonna enjoy this."

"Come on, let's get you settled in." My dad said.

EPOV

I was going to work. It was a disaster. Her brothers were laughing at me the whole time.

"Nicely done with the milking. Yeah, I think you got a new best friend

in Bessy."

"Hey, should we get some dinner?" Then I saw something.

"What are those?" I asked. I noticed Bella's college friends arriving.

"They're lawn mowers."

"Lawn mowers. Really?" I was fascinated by this.

"Yeah. Actually, we race these. It's a huge sport around here."

"Really?" It sounded like fun.

"Yeah."

"Do you mind if I have a look?" I asked.

"No, be our guest."

"Take a look at this one. This is my baby. I just put a new flywheel in there." HE said.

"Yes, I see."

"You know, no matter how dirty he races, there's no way we're letting Keith Kopetsky

take the trophy again this year."

"How fast do these things go?" I asked.

"Well, we clocked it at 52."

"I can make it faster." I said.

"Yeah. Okay. Come on. Let's go."

"What?" I don't think they believed me.

"That's good." They joked.

"Oh, you don't believe me? I can."

BPOV 

So Lauren found out the Cullens were back in town and invited them over for Thanksgiving thinking it would be awkward for me.

"Eddie I saved you a seat." She said.

"Trust me, you don't want to sit next to her." I whispered. We went on the opposite side of the table and Eddie sat down next to me.

"Milk?" My mom asked.

"Oh, no. I won't be drinking much milk in the near future." Eddie said and I laughed. Alice was beaming.

"you have more work?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, 24 hours a day." Charlie said.

"Really?"

"Have to. If you don't milk them, the cows' udders will explode." Emmett said. I knew he was kidding. Eddie looked shocked. He actually believed it.

"No." I reassured him.

It happened at Frank Monahan's." Emmett said.

"And did you actually see it happen, Emmett?" Edward asked.

"No."

"You see, we gotta work twice as hard as corporate-owned farms just to stay afloat. At this rate, the family farm will be extinct in 20 years." Dad said.

"I don't think he needs to hear it now." I said. Edward was eyeing me and Eddie. Tanya was trying to get his attention.

"No, I'm interested." Eddie said.

"What the big boys need to understand is that we're all interdependent. And if somebody loses, eventually, we'll all lose." Charlie said.

"So, Eddie, what's up with you and my sister?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy!" I said.

"Look, Bella, someone had to ask." Riley said.

"Yeah, Bella, he's too good-looking." Charlie said.

"Yeah." Riley said.

"That's right, you're too good-looking." Tommy said. I looked down at the floor and blushed.

"I'm not that good-looking." Eddie said.

"He's pretty good-looking. You're pretty good-looking. Oh, yeah." They all said.

"Guys." I said.

"If you combine that with the accent and your Euro-charm, you're a lethal combination." Riley said.

"Would everyone just stop? Please." I said.

"Bella, we don't even know this guy. I don't know anyone from Denmark. I've never heard of anyone from there. Have you?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said. I didn't think this through I didn't know any one besides Eddie from Denmark. "Eddie?"

"Kierkegaard, Niels Bohr, Hans Christian Andersen." He said. I just smiled and nodded my head.

"Wow." I said.

"Hans Christian Andersen?" My brothers asked.

"Lars Ulrich." Eddie said.

"From Metallica?" Riley asked.

"From Metallica." Eddie confirmed.

"Get out." Riley said.

"Okay." Tommy said.

"And Helena Christensen." Eddie said.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second. The Victoria's Secret model?" Tommy asked.

"Yes." Eddie said.

"Okay. That's gotta be the coolest country in the world now." Riley said.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the Forks Town Fairgrounds. A beautiful day for racing and the 10th annual Mad Mower Derby. Give them a hand. We got the seniors' class. We've got machines up to 15 horsepower. They'll be blasting by the grandstand at a good eight 12 miles an hour. So hang on to your hats when they come by, folks. Let them hear it when they come past the stands here. Peterson's coming out of the pit. Look at him go around that corner." The race wasn't the only part of the fair that was important to my family. Charlie was a country singer before he retired to this little town once a year he sings at the fair and it is awesome.

EPOV 

"Check it out. Kopetsky." One of Bella's brothers said.

"What's up, Keith?" Riley said.

"What the hell did you do to that thing?" Keith asked.

"I bumped up the compression and a few other little modifications." I said.

BPOV 

I was sitting in the bleachers with my step families and my family.

"Your brothers seem to like him." Renee said.

"Mom." I said.

"I like him too." She said.

"Yeah, I get that. I really can't afford any distractions right now." I said.

"Chemistry isn't just in a class, kiddo. And you guys have it."

"Right. Then what happens? I fool myself into thinking he's Prince Charming? We get married

and live happily ever after? Then all my work goes down the drain because I'm too busy shopping for groceries and picking my kids up at soccer." I said.

"Sweetie, it really wasn't as bad as all that."

"I didn't mean it that way."

"I know. But we're not talking about me. I made my choice. This is about you making the right choice for you." She said. Did I love Eddie? I wasn't sure.

"Okay, we're getting ready for the super-modified class." The announcer said.

"Okay, your brothers are getting out there."

"We have a Le Mans-style start. The engines will be off. The drivers, on the gun, will be running on foot across the track, onto the mowers, start the mowers and start racing. All right, this one's for all the marbles. And they've set themselves up on the line now. Boys, you've been waiting all summer for this. They're getting ready here. They're champing at the bit, folks. All set. Listen for the gun

to start it off. And they're off. There they go." Eddie started running but got knocked down by Kopetsky.

"Oh, Williams and Kopetsky collide. Williams is on the ground. Get out of there before they run you over. They're firing the machines up now. Number five is up. Number seven's up. Kopetsky pulls right out. Looks like Williams is having trouble getting his engine going. And as they head into the first turn, Kopetsky on number eight is in the lead. Look at that. Williams got it running. But he's got a long way to go. It looks like the Swan brothers are really challenging Kopetsky there. They are chasing him down...Riley Morgan, on Moovover, second. And his brother, Tommy, on number seven, is right behind him. Williams now is on the track, he's catching up. At the back of the pack, he's starting to move up nicely. And he's putting on some real speed, but he is way behind. And it looks like we've got a duel

shaping up in the front of the pack. Riley Swan is really going after Kopetsky. He's pushed Swan towards the hay bale there. It looks like he pushed him right off the track. Keep it clean there, Kopetsky. Tommy Swan is moving up now to see if he can snatch the lead away from Kopetsky. And here comes Williams on number nine. He's catching up. This could be a three-way race, folks. Kopetsky is trying to hold him off now. Weaving back and forth to the inside. Williams trying to go outside, now trying to cut inside.

Kopetsky will have none of it. He's holding him off. One lap to go. Let them hear it, folks. Going around the third corner... Williams, the rookie, is really out for the gold. He's coming after Kopetsky on the inside. Kopetsky is trying to hold him off with some quick moves. Watch out for him, Williams. He'll mess with you. It's Kopetsky and Williams now. Oh, my God, they bumped! Did you see that? Williams is coming in first! Williams, the first-time rookie rider, takes the championship of the super-modifieds." YES!

After the race I met up with the guys. Eddie was holding a jar of marbles.

"It's stupid." I said.

"He said it was for all the marbles. I won them. I'm going to keep them." HE said smiling.

"Hey, you." Kopetsky said.

"Fine race, sir." Eddie said. Reaching out his hand. Kopetsky punched him.

"Right. I'm gonna kick your ass." Eddie said. The next thing I know there is fight between Kopetsky, my brothers Eddie and Emmett.

Eddie drove me back to the house on the lawn mower. We were in my garage and I could the Cullens spying in a tree. I just rolled my eyes.

"Are you okay?"I asked.

"Yes."

"Here, come over here." I examined the damage just a bit of redness. "I still think we should've stopped at that biker bar, shown them your hog." I said laughing.

"Why? Are we trying to set some record of how many times I can get beaten up in one night? If we were fencing, he would've been in serious trouble." He said.

"He still would have punched you. Sorry. I think that people around here are getting the wrong idea about you and me." I said looking up at him.

"What idea is that?" He asked.

"That we're involved."

"Which we're not."

"No. Definitely not." We were getting closer and closer.

"Because you hate me." He said. I smiled.

"Yes, very much." HE leaned in and kissed me. Well that turned out into a full out make out session.

"YES!" I heard Emmett say and a loud thud. We broke apart. Eddies expression was hard to read.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Which is why I am going to walk you to your door...and bid you good night?" HE kissed me one more time and we parted ways. I walked up to my room and Alice was sitting on my bed.

"OHMYGOD BELLA YOU GUYS ARE SO GREAT TOGETHER!" she pulled me in a huge hug.

"Alice calm down." I was with Eddie, maybe he was my knight in shining armor.


	6. The Discovery

Chapter 5

Eddies POV 

Soren said Bella and I would never have a relation. I can't wait to tell him he is wrong. I walked in and saw him playing Scott's games.

"He's been like this since I got here yesterday. Give it back!" Scott said as he fought with Soren.

"Back off, Clearasil!"

"Soren you were wrong. I kissed Bella."

BPOV 

Since I got back Edward watched me everywhere. The Cullens were very supportive of our relationship and I knew Jessica and Angela would be too, if we told them. Right now it was our little secret. I kinda enjoyed the whole sneaking around. Soren knew too. Eddie and I were sitting with Jessica and I knew she knew something was going on between Eddie and me. I was studying for midterms but Eddie was goofing off looking at a magazine. The Cullens were watching me. Eddie kept staring at me while I was studying.

"Stop."

"You stop. I'm studying." He said. I started laughing. Jessica just eyed us. HE looked at me again thinking he wouldn't get caught. He kept staring and I looked back at him and we started laughing. This was worse than biology with Edward.

"Eddie, finals are coming up. You need to be serious."

"I am serious. OK, I will study. OK. I am. I am." I looked over to Jessica and she had the biggest grin on her face. "Study." He said making me smile. Edward looked angry. Jessica wrote something in her notebook and put it up so I could see it. 'Stacks?' it read.

"No. Stop." I mouthed. She so knew. I could read the look on Emmett's face. He wanted to know what it said. Eddie started caressing my hand. I couldn't even focus on studying. Then he moved my hand under the table because Angela was coming. Our hands were on his leg and he just kept playing with it. If I had to talk to someone I probably couldn't at this point.

Emmett's POV

"Guys, I'm pretty sure he just dazzled Bella. I thought you were they only one who could do that Edward?" Edward just growled.

"It's official! She loves him!" Alice squealed.

BPOV

"God, I've read the same sentence 15 times."I said. He just laughed. We just stared at each other. I packed up my things and I whispered in his ear. "Come with me." Jessica and Angela's smiles grew. Eddie got up. I grabbed his hand and led him around campus to the main entrance of the library. In the corner of my eye I could see Emmett, Alice and Edward. I rolled my eyes. Maybe Jessica had a point. I went to one of the older sections o the library and started kissing Eddie. I didn't have any control right now. This kiss was so much different than kissing Edward it wasn't so careful, this kiss was urgent. I took off his jacket and his shirt. Emmett was giving me a thumbs up in the corner of my eye. I would talk to the Cullens about giving me some space. HE got my jacket off and then there was flashing. It was photographers. Why were they taking pictures of us?

"Oh, my God!" I said while I picked up my jacket. Eddie picked up his clothes.

"Your Highness, is she your new girlfriend?" One asked

"Go! Go!" Eddie said. He grabbed my hand and we started running. What was going on? He put on his shirt and we kept running. We were being chased.

"What's her name? This is great! Prince Edvard, is this what you've been doing?" They asked. "Here! This way!" They were following us except they were on the opposite side of the library, the side with the Cullens.

"Come on, hurry!" Eddie said.

"Prince Edvard! Over here!" The more they said prince, the more people turned their heads. Angela, Jessica and the Cullens were dumbfounded. Edward was smirking.

"Stop! Stop! Your Highness! Prince Edvard, look over here!" We ran down the stairs of the main campus and just kept running.

Prince Edvard! Over here, Prince Edvard! What's her name? I think we have it." I heard. We ran outside into the rain. And he led me under a bridge to get us out of the rain. I had questions and he was going to answer them.

"What the hell was that? Why were they calling you Prince Edvard?"

"Because that's my name." He said.

"What? That's crazy! You're a prince and that's why they were taking photos of us?"

"Yes."

"Are there a lot of princes where you're from, or are you kind of it?"

"I'm it." I couldn't believe this! He kept this from me. "You must be freezing. Let's get you..."

"You lied to me!

"No, I didn't lie to you. I just didn't want to be Prince Edvard for once in my life."

"I never should have started this. You are exactly the kind of distraction I was trying to avoid." Then it hit me. Pictures. A lot of them. 'Are those pictures gonna be in the newspaper?"

"Yes. Lots of them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. This isn't my first indiscretion. I'm... I'm sorry." I started walking away. "Bella, wait."

"Stay away from me." I had to think this through.

"I love you." He said.

"You love me? Why should I believe that?" It felt like it was Edward leaving me all over. "You were just pretending."

"No, I wasn't pretending." He said.

"No, I wasn't pretending!" I said. I walked back into the main campus into the arms of Esme. I was balling.

"See I knew he was hiding something." Edward said.

Eddies POV

I can't believe it! How did they find me!

BPOV

The next few days were interesting. Cameras followed Eddie everywhere.

"Bella, I'm sorry Eddie did that. I lied. I have always loved you. Will you please forgive me?"

"Edward you broke me and Eddie put the pieces back together. We'll talk later."

Eddies POV

"Eddie, I think this may be for you. Hello? One moment, Your Majesty." Soren said. He handed me the phone. This was one phone call I wasn't looking forward too.

"Hello?"

"Edvard."

"Hello, Mother."

"Edvard, you have to come home now. For your father's sake. He's very ill." I couldn't leave Bella but I had to go for my father.

BPOV 

This was my hardest midterm and The Cullens, Angela, Jessica, Stacey and Amanda sat in.

"Lady Macbeth may have convinced him to kill Duncan, but he knew it was his fate long before she even tried. Destiny is not something that you can fight against."

"But what about circumstance? Take Othello, for instance. Was Othello fated to kill Desdemona, or did lago create the circumstance?" MY professor asked.

"I think it's both. On the surface, lago is the bad guy. But if we look closer, we see that the crack lago exploited was of Othello's own making."

"But still, Othello made choices."

"Bad ones. Othello had love, but he chose not to listen to his heart. Love doesn't come around every day, and when it does, you gotta grab it and hold on." My mind jumped to Eddie. Edward was thinking I was thinking about him. "I mean, they could've lived happily ever after. I know that that's a corny schoolgirl fantasy..." Stacey, Angela, Jessica and Amanda just stared at each other. "But what if the fantasy actually became true and..." I thought about Eddie and I kissing. "What if there really is a handsome prince?"

"Miss Swan..."

"But he's a really good kisser. And..." My mind jumped to Eddie and me again. "What if you just know you're in love?"

"Miss Swan..."

"And all the things you thought were important don't matter anymore, because the most important thing is to be with him."

"Miss Swan."

"Then it's not some silly fantasy. It's actually real. I mean, don't you think those two people should be together?" I looked around the room. It clicked. What I had with Edward wasn't love, it was infatuation.

"Yes." Stacey said.

"Yes." Amanda said.

"Yes." Alice said.

"I do too." I said. I stormed out in the middle of my final and made my was to Brenner Hall.

"Bella, please don't do this. Stay with me."

"Edward one youre married and two I just realized I never loved you, I was infatuated with you. And I have to find him." I knocked on his door and someone answered.

"Hi. Where's Eddie?"

"Oh, you mean Prince Ate-My- Triscuits-and-Didn't-Replace-Them? He left after his last final." I walked back to my door upset.

"Someone dropped that off for you." Angela said. I read the note. ' The sun itself sees not til heaven clears,; the sonnet we read. I was running around and started packing. "Where are you going?"

"Denmark." I knew I had to get him back.

"Why?"

"It's in the note."

"The sun itself sees not Till heaven clears. Still not really getting it here, Bella."

"You've got to look underneath the surface."

"So you're just gonna show up at some castle in Denmark, knock on the door and ask for Eddie?"

" I don't know what I'm going to do. I've never felt this way before. My stomach is all in knots."

"Not even with Edward?"

"No, it was just infatuation.

"Sounds like you're in love."

"I'm not thinking like a sane person right now. I just know that if I don't see him, I'll spend the rest of my life wondering." The Cullens drove me to the airport. They said they were chipping in on my ticket because they had friends that they were going to visit in Denmark.

"So 310 on this one." I said.

"Two sixty on this one." Alice said.

"One thirty-seven on this one." Rosalie said.

"And 700 on this one." Esme said.

"What? Esme that's too much."

"Nonsense. You're my daughter." I hugged all of the Cullens. " I'm going to Denmark!"

"And…" Alice said.

"I'm getting my prince."

"And…." Alice said.

"Am I missing something Alice?"

"Yes. The thing which will kill Edward. He deserves it after what he did to you."

"Fine. I'm going to tell him I Iove him."

"That's my girl." I hugged all the Cullens and boarded the plane.


	7. Authors Note

So sorry. I have been really busy with college! I hope to update this summer. Not only that but there were ton of computer issues. So I have all of the chapters written out by hand and hoping to type them and upload them so you guys can read them.

In regards to Reckless and Broken, I am putting that one up for adoption. It was a good idea at the time but my mind has gone blank. First person to PM me gets it.

Once again, sorry to keep you waiting,

Gleek12304


End file.
